National Comics Vol 1 35
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Professor Bump, the Invisible Man Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker2_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle2 = The Unknown: (no title) | Synopsis2 = The Unknown recovers some important documents. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Unknown Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * North Africa Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker3_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle3 = "Tot-schlagen alle Amerikanishe!" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Muggsy Dowd * Evil-Eye Shane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Don Rico | Inker4_1 = Don Rico | StoryTitle4 = Case No. 9: Case of the Missing Spies | Synopsis4 = Ace pilot Capt. Phil Bronson floats to shore in a rubber raft at a distant U.S. base in the Pacific, dehydrated and half dead. As he recovers in the base hospital, we learn that he was shot down and captured at the Battle of Tugi, took part in a prison-camp escape, and may know the identities of some other prisoners. Bronson is sent to Intelligence Headquarters in Honolulu, where Capt. Don Leash works, and spends several hours looking through photos. He identifies four men, previously thought dead, who might now be prisoners instead. Meanwhile another Intelligence Agent, Tate, is overdue to report in from the Manchurian/Korean border. Over the following week, three more agents (Wheeler, Harrow, and Richards) all fail to report in. Leash is assigned to figure out how the undercover agents are being exposed. That night in his quarters, he’s thinking it over, gets an idea, and strolls back to the Intelligence office, where he encounters Bronson, poring through some files he shouldn’t be in. Bronson gives an excuse about memory loss and Leash pretends to buy it, but as soon as Bronson has left, he changes into his superhero costume, and then shadows him. Bronson leaves the base and heads into some slums, entering one house. G-2 follows him in but gets jumped by a gunman. He jiu-jitsus his way out of this jam and knocks out the guard, then sneaks into the basement, where he keyhole-watches as Bronson transmits the location and identity of another U.S. intelligence agent. G-2 smashes down the door and charges into the room, some shooting and chasing take place, and soon they’re both aboard a speedboat, where Bronson smacks G-2 unconscious with a blackjack. He motorboats out to a moored seaplane, Japanese but painted to look American, and gets inside, planning to take off then use the plane’s machine guns to sink the speedboat and G-2. But G-2 is already climbing across the tail structure of the plane, then up the back of it, to the open-canopied cockpit, where he punches out Bronson, squeezes inside, then takes control of the plane, safely landing it with a live prisoner for questioning. The spy turns out to not be the real Phil Bronson. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain Don Leash, G-2 Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Capt. Phil Bronson impersonator Other Characters: * Locations: * a remote Pacific base * Intelligence Headquarters in Honolulu Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of National Comics were: ** Sally O'Neil Policewoman, "Death Chooses the Daring", art by Al Bryant ** Destroyer 171: (no title), art by Jon Blummer ** Salty Waters: (no title), by Bernard Dibble ** Chic Carter: "The Case of the Bullet From Nowhere", by Vernon Henkel ** Text Story: "Hurricane Jones" ** Windy Breeze: (no title), by Jack Cole ** Kid Patrol: "The Thing From Mars", by Gill Fox *** (This is this strip's final appearance in National Comics.) ** Cyclone Cupid: "Track Meet" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * National Comics #35 entire issue online }}